Chapter 3
Honest and Dishonest- Chapter 3: The First Battle "What?! Me? A suspect? What did I do?" Kasumi asked in a confused tone. "Yes. The case is....Someone assassinated Shikamaru Nara. Do you know him?" Lady Tsunade replied in a serious tone. "What? Who would do that? And, no, I don't know him." Kasumi said. "No...She knows him, she met him while he was in the training fields today. The blond girl who attacked Kasumi at the training fields said. "No, I don't know know him at all..." Kasumi said. "Shut up, you liar! I saw it..." the girl yelled as she began to cry. "Ino! Go easy on her. Lady Tsunade said. "But she did! She killed him! I swear! I saw her grab him from the neck and took out a knife and stabbed him in the back of his neck.....The she choked him and left and she dropped the knife there." Ino said. "But I swear---" Kasumi said but she was cutten by Ino yelling: "Don't swear! It's all a lie! You're making this up! You bastard!" Ino yelled as she stabbed Kasumi in her arm deeply. Kasumi took out a kunai and they both started to fight out on a roof beside Lady Tsunade's window. Then Kasumi jumped up and hit Ino with her sword. Ino yelled: "Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu!" and made a kind of hand sign. BUt before the jutsu activated, every sensei stopped both of them. Kakashi, Kuranai and Iruka held Kasumi and Might Guy, Jiraiya and Yamato held Ino. "Heaven Kick of Pain!" Lady Tsunade yelled as she came down from the sky. She kicked the center of the roof then made a huge explosion, The senseis took the two girls on opposite building roofs. Kuranai noticed Kasumi's arm bleeding because of what Ino did earlier to her. "Kakashi, we've got a wound here." she said. After 2 hours, everyone went to the hospital to check on them two. The nurse came out of Kasumi's room with a depressed face. Everyone stood up and went near the nurse. "What happened?" Kakashi asked. "Well...She broke her left leg and has been stabbed deeply." The nurse said, "But that's not all. She has a deep cut in her forehead, she dislocated her right knee and she'll be unconscious for 2 days and a half. She'll be fine in no time." "What?! No way! 2 days and a half for treating 4 wounds! That's impossible!" Naruto yelled out. "Well, it's easier than you think it is. Be patient and you'll see what we can do." the nurse said. After half an hour, the same nurse came out of Ino's room and sighed. "This girl has a broken arm only She'll get out of the hospital tomorrow, at 3:50 or around 3." the nurse said. Kakashi sighed and said: "Kunoishis.....They go on too hard on themselves...." "Hey! It's easy for you to say, Kakashi sensei!" Sakura said. "Yeah, yeah... Whatever...Lets head back." Kakashi said. And with that, they all left the hospital. The End! :P The End! Thanks for reading! I hope you like it! KasumiLove2002 (talk) 10:33, November 15, 2012 (UTC)User: KasumiLove2002